Your Chosen One
by HappyTreeFriendsLover
Summary: When Alice moves to her new home, she wasn't expecting to find Jack Frost! Hope u guys love it (rest of description in chapter one) :) OC x Jack
1. Chapter 1:Memories

** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~=flashback A short eleven-year-old girl ran down the wet sidewalk, almost slipping as she ran. 'Why don't they just leave me alone?',she thought."Come back here, I'm not done with you!",Cindy, the bully,and her friend, Patty, yelled after her.**

** When she finally reached her house, she opened the door and ran in as quickly as she threw her backpack and lunchbox down and walked into the kitchen, to find her brother, Phillip, tapping his fingers on the counter, looking very worried.**

**"Where were you?!What happened?!"**

** He saw the pain and sadness in her eyes, and knew immediately what happened.**

** Instead of coming and comforting her, like she was thinking that he would do, he simply walked past her and went towards the window leading to the front yard.**

** The two rotten girls were, sure enough, pacing back and forth, waiting for the girl to out of her home.**

** When Phillip opened the door, the two girls thought it was Alice, so they rushed towards the they saw it was Phillip, they started running.**

** Alice was watching all of this happen thru the she saw them running away, her stomach people would be happy that their bullies were gone, but she knew what was going to happen when she went back to school-they were going to bully her even harder.**

** She was so scared. Wanted to run away. She wanted to be in her mother's arms. She missed her mother so much. Her mother died in a car crash. Alice wished she hadn't.**

** She then slowly walked towards the bathroom, for she knew that there had to be some dirt on her face. She looked into the mirror to see, as she predicted, there was dirt mixed with tears all over her face She took an old, green rag and dampened it a bit and washed her face.**

** Her brother walked towards her as she began to walk down the hall.**

** "It's okay now", he said as he began to trap her in a bear hug.**

** When she escaped from her bear hug she slowly walked into her room. She then threw herself onto her bed then slowly drifted off into a deep sleep...**

**yay done!hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2:Did That Just Happen?

Chapter Two:Did That Just Happen?!

* * *

Alice walked across the soft snow, each step making a crunching noise.

Alice was walking towards her new home. When she turned eighteen she moved out.

Her new house was a large cabin. It was a two story house with two bedrooms and two bathrooms(one bed and bath for guest;one bed and bath for main).

It was owned by her family, so all she needed to pay for were the bills and stuff, and the house was already furnished and it was very clean.

She loved the outdoors;it was so soothing to her. She looked around at the trees then looked strait up, causing a snowflake to fall on her nose. She giggled at this, and wiped it off her nose.

She then looked back at the beautiful, snow and frost covered forest. But, she saw a boy, about her age, who had snow-white hair, and wearing a dark blue, frost covered hoodie and a pair of beige pants that were a bit torn up on the bottom. But what really caught her off guard was that he was, well, 1:shoeless;2:was carrying a large branch which resembled a shepherd's staff;and 3: he was flying!

"Hey, this is my property,what do you think your doing here?!", she yelled.

"W-what?", the boy asked as he turned around to see who was talking to him.

"You can see me?!", he asked.

"Um, yea? Why wouldn't I?", she asked, very confused.

"Whoo!Yea!", the boy yelled, flipping around in mid-air.

"Look, who are you and what are you doing on my property?!", she yelled.

She was getting very irritated with whoever this guy was.

"Okay, okay I'll show you...Geese, you don't need to yell.", he said, smirking deviously.

She rolled her eyes and sat down on a log and made a face that said'Well, go on.'

He flew to the ground, staff in hand, and all of a sudden his staff started to glow, and the wind started howling.

"Are you doing that?", she asked.

"Yep", he said, while twirling his staff.

"Then that means...Y-your J-Jack Frost...Right?", she asked.

"The one and only.", he said, very proud of himself.

"Did that really just happen, or am I dreaming?"

"That really just happened.", he replied.

"Wow...Just wow...", she said.

Alice was amazed. She was speechless.

"So, what's your name, or should I just call you 'person'?", he asked, smirking again.

"Alice Waller", she replied.

"So Alice, this all your property?", he asked.

"Yeah..It's my family's.", she replied

"Well, I've got to go check out my new house.", she said, as she started to get up from the log she was sitting on.

She looked into the sky to see that it was getting close to sunset.

"Want me to take you home, I think I saw the house your looking for not too far off?", he asked, sort of blushing and looking away. She giggled at this.

"Sure", she said.

She started walking back to the trail from before, but stopped when she saw that he didn't start walking with her.

"Are you coming?", she asked

"Are you?", he asked, but before she could respond, she was in the air with Jack Frost holding on to her.

"J-Jack! What are you doing?!", she screamed.

"I'm taking you home, of course!"

"Aaaaaahhhhh!", she screamed.

After about seven to eight minutes of Alice screaming and Jack trying to calm her down, they finally flew down to her house, but when Jack flew down towards her house, he accidentally bonked her head on a pipe sticking out of her house.

She fell in the snow underneath her.

All she could remember was Jack trying to get her up.

Everything eventually just blacked out...

* * *

Yay!Done!Hope you liked it. Finished at 5:50pm 1/5/13


	3. Chapter 3:Is She My Chosen One?

Alice's POV of what happened :Jack's POV will be after this. It wil be longer.

* * *

I woke up with my head hurting like crazy. It felt like I was laying on something soft, and I could feel something warm beside me.

"Huh...?"

"Alice, your awake!" I could hear Jack's voice, but I couldn't see him.

He came from behind the couch and crouched down next to me.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing! I'm so sorr-"

"It's okay, Jack! Please, just shut up!", I interrupted him.

"I'm sorry, I'll shut up...", he said, looking down.

"Sorry... Where are we anyways?", I asked as I looked around.

It looked like I was in a livingroom. I was laying on a green couch next to a fire. There was a dark red blanket over me.

"We're in your house, and it's not half bad!, he said as he gestured towards the room.

"Oh... Thanks..", I said as I looked around once more.

"I thought that you would be hungry once you woke up, so I made you some soup.", he said as he handed me a bowl.

"Thank you very much.", I said as he handed me the bowl. I remembered my mother always said to say 'thank you very much' when someone did something very nice for you.

"It's the only thing you had. You need to go shopping, missy.", he said, smirking.

I rolled my eyes and blew on a spoonful of soup.

"I don't usually eat, but because there was so much in the can, I decided that I might as well.", he said.

"You know, it's kinda weird that you can see me. Usually only little kids believe in me.

"So, only kids see you?"

"Yeah... Could you tell me why you still believe in me?", he asked.

"Well, before my mother died, she used to tell me stories about Santa Claus, Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, Sandman, and Jack Frost when I woke up with nightmares, which was most of the time.", I said.

"What would you do if I told you that they were also all real?", he asked.

"They're all real?!"

"Yup."

"Wow, that's awesome!"

I yawned after cheering for a minute.

"You must be tired, you should get to bed, even if you slept for two hours.", he said.

"Yeah.", I said sleepily.

I started to get up to walk upstairs.

"Hey, Alice."

"Yeah?", I said.

"I saw that you had some bow and arrows, and I was wondering if you could teach me how to shoot an arrow?"

"Sure, does 10:00 sound good?"

"Yeah, thanks. See ya tomorrow morning!"

"Bye!"

He shut the door behind him and I went upstairs to my room.

I got into my pajamas and slowly drifted into a peaceful sleep...

* * *

Yayyyy! Finally done! While I was just finishing this my sister beat Portal 1! Love the ending! So funny! Finished at 9:44pm.


	4. Note 1

FYI:Chapter One is one of her memories from her past! Sorry I didn't explain that!


	5. Sorry!

Sorry I haven't been posting anything, I've been sick for the past few days! Sooooooooooo sorry! Please forgive me!


End file.
